1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for sealing food packages and particularly those containing ice cream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices and methods are now in use to seal food packages and particularly packages of ice cream. Such devices and methods are deficient in failing to provide heat and pressure for a sufficient duration of time to assure a perfect seal. In the case of ice cream or other frozen products, it is obvious that heat cannot be applied for an extended period of time. It is accordingly necessary to apply heat for a limited period of time, followed by pressure for an extended period of time in order to assure a seal.
Devices of the type now in use are particularly unable to provide an extended duration of sealing time in a manner which is compatible with an assembly line operation in which sealing is performed on a continuously moving stream of packages.